Año nuevo
by Burt3
Summary: Unos alienigenas planean conquistar la tierra la noche de año nuevo, Brains tendra que detenerlos antes de que sea muy tarde. Esta historia es algo corta y tiene un final semi-romantico, espero que disfruten leer esta historia como yo disfrute escribiendola (nota: no sean timidos y dejen sus comentarios :D)


Nuestra historia empieza una fría mañana del 28 de diciembre de 2012, Brains esta trabajando en su laboratorio y recibe una llamada del Súper Comandante.

Súper Comandante: agente Brains nuestros radares acaban de detectar una flota espacial de los alienígenas conocidos como Parcas, según la información que tenemos sobre estos alienígenas.

El Súper Comandante muestra en un pequeño clip de video de lo que hacen las Parcas.

Súper Comandante: cuando llegan a un planeta, ellos implantan un tipo de gas que convierte a los habitantes del lugar en esclavos mentales que se comportan como zombis.

Termina el clip de video.

Súper Comandante: Actualmente las Parcas están en busca de crear nuevos esclavos zombis en su planeta, después de haber destruido el planeta Gran Persei, cuando fracaso su plan.

Brains: Comandante ¿cuanto tiempo tengo para detener a esos alienígenas?

Súper Comandante: según los radares tiene solo 3 días, aunque a veces siempre algunos de esos alienígenas llegan por adelantado uno días antes de la fecha, para hacer pruebas preliminares.

Brains: Gracias por la información Súper Comándate, creo que debo ir a investigar.

Súper Comandante: buena suerte Agente Brains, y recuerda ten mucho cuidado con ellos, son muy cautelosos en su plan y a cualquier interferencia son capaces de destruir el planeta.

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de la ciudad una nave misteriosa acaba de aterrizar, de ahí sale uno de las alienígenas antes mencionado, que viste con una sotana con capucha de color negro.

Parca #1: Señor, llegue al planeta que usted menciono ¿debo empezar con las pruebas preliminares?

Jefe de las parcas: Si, pero debes buscar sujetos para esa prueba.

Parca #1: Entendido mi señor…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fred, El y Friday están jugando videojuegos, hasta que en ese momento llega Brains.

Fred: ya veraz Friday, esta vez te ganare la carrera.

Friday: tú nunca logras superarme en este juego.

Brains: Fred, necesito a Friday ahora, ya que el destino del planeta esta en gran peligro.

Fred: ¿ahora?, no podría ser en 10 o sino 20 a 50 minutos.

Brains: enserio lo necesito ahora mismo.

Fred: bueno en ese caso, Friday te ordeno obedecer a Brains.

Friday: muy bien, y ¿cuanto tiempo llevara la misión?

Brains: según la información que me dio el comandante, tardaremos al menos 3 días.

Fred: ¡3 DÍAS! Eso es mucho tiempo, tal vez necesite a Friday la noche de año nuevo.

Brains: lo siento Fred, necesitare a Friday por si el enemigo decide hacer un ataque sorpresa.

Fred: como sea,..

Mas tarde ese día, Brains decidió ir a las afueras de la ciudad a investigar actividad sospechosa que detecto en el transcurso del día.

Brains: muy bien, según el mi radar esos alienígenas debieron aterrizar aquí cerca.

Friday: pero Brains, no hay nada ahí.

Brains: claro que hay algo hay, Friday te ordeno convertirte en gafas detectoras de calor.

Friday: pero aun sigo sin ver nada…

Brains: tal vez la nave se vuelve invisible en climas fríos.

Friday: en ese caso que podemos hacer.

Brains: Friday, te ordeno que calientes todo el ambiente.

Friday: (sarcasmo) genial, ahora soy una estufa gigante.

Entonces en ese momento una nave de aspecto triangular empieza a aparecer, dentro de la nave los alienígenas parcas se dan cuenta de que su nave ya no es invisible.

Parca #2: Debemos salir de aquí lo mas antes posible, el escudo de invisibilidad esta dañado.

Parca #3: enciende el núcleo de energía ya se donde podemos ir…

En ese momento el suelo empieza a temblar y la nave despega en rumbo de desconocido.

Brains: oh no huyeron, no pensé que ocurriera eso.

Friday: creo que el calor que yo emití los espanto.

Brains: por alguna razón esto me da muy mala espina.

Friday: esta anocheciendo, seria mejor que volvamos al laboratorio a buscar en el radar de nuevo a esos alienígenas.

Brains: tienes razón…

29 de diciembre de 2012, 3:25 AM

Parca #1: los protectores casi arruinan nuestro experimento, pero al menos ya tengo los resultados de la pruebas.

Parca #2: seria bueno informárselo al jefe…

Parca #1: aun no, prefiero que se una sorpresa muahahahahahahahaha

Ese mismo día por la mañana, Brains estaba totalmente exhausta por estar buscando a los alienígenas parca toda la noche.

Brains: (bostezando) aun no hay rastros de esos alienígenas y el tiempo se agota.

Friday: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Brains: cuando Las Parcas llegan a un planeta, preparan su plan en 3 días, para que el día siguiente acaben con otra civilización en el universo.

Friday: eso es muy grave, ¿pero hay alguna solución para eso?

Brains: según la información que tenemos sobre estos alienígenas es que son muy vulnerables a el agua.

Friday: a lo igual que yo…

Brains: no Friday, a ellos el agua los derrite, bueno debo seguir buscando a esos alienígenas en el radar.

Mientras tanto en la casa Fred, el intentaba llamar a Nora para saber como lo pasaba en sus vacaciones.

Fred: vamos de una vez, contesta, por favor contesta, ¡si!

Nora en el teléfono: Hola Fred.

Fred: Ho-hola Nora, solo llamaba para saber como te va en tus vacaciones.

Nora: muy bien, conocí varios lugares interesantes…

Fred: eso es genial, te llamaba también para preguntarte ¿ si irías conmigo a la fiesta de año nuevo en la escuela?

Nora: como decírtelo Fred, no podre venir para año nuevo, pasara año nuevo con mis padres en aquí.

Fred: enserio, ¿no puedes intentar convencer a tus padres de venir aquí?

Nora: no lo creo Fred, yo también quiero pasar año nuevo aquí y… (Suena la alarma del reloj de Nora) bueno, tengo que ir a un lugar muy importante, hablamos luego, Adiós.

Fred: (triste) si adiós Nora. (Cuelga el teléfono), creo que no iré a la fiesta de año nuevo de la escuela, o tal vez podría, no, no, no, es muy mala idea y seria algo extraño…

En el laboratorio de Brains, ella estaba durmiendo sobre el teclado de su computadora ya que estaba exhausta de buscar a esos alienígenas, y en ese momento Fred entra en el laboratorio algo nervioso haciendo caer algunas cosas, lo que despierta a Brains.

Brains: Fred ¿que haces aquí?

Fred: (nervioso) bueno, y-y-yo so-so-solo vine aquí, para decirte…

Brains: ¿decirme que?

Fred: (nervioso) decirte que creo que ya anocheció y el tiempo se agota…

Brains: ¡¿Qué?! , ya son las 21:30 PM, ¿Cuándo me quede dormida?

Friday: te quedaste dormida hace 10 horas

Brains: ¿10 horas? Esto es malo, muy malo…

Fred: ¿a que te refieres Brains?

Brains: me refiero a que solo me queda un día para detener a las parcas…

Fred: ¿parcas? ¿Qué es eso?

Brains: lo siento Fred, no puedo decírtelo es información clasificada, creo que ya debes irte, yo tengo que iniciar una búsqueda mas extensa.

Brains aprieta un botón, sale un tubo del techo del laboratorio que succiona a Fred y lo saca al jardín.

Fred: de acuerdo… wooooahhhhhhhh, creo que mejor me voy a casa.

Brains pasó todo la noche y parte del día 30 de Diciembre, buscando a los alienígenas sin encontrar rastros de ellos.

Brains: creo que todo esta perdido ya será 31 de Diciembre en solo 2 horas y no encuentro rastros de ellos.

Friday: mejor ve a dormir yo estaré atento a cualquier alerta sobre esos alienígenas.

Brains: de acuerdo…

Al día siguiente Brains decide ir a revisar al laboratorio si había algún rastro de las parcas.

Brains: Friday ¿hubo alguna actividad sospechosa anoche?

Friday: no, la noche estuvo muy tranquila.

Brains: es bueno oír eso, pero aun sigo algo nerviosa, por que pase algo si no detengo a esos alienígenas.

Friday: no te preocupes los detendrás.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido en las afueras de la ciudad, las parcas se estaban reuniendo para darle los toques finales a su plan.

Parca #1: por ultimo, ustedes irán a este punto de la ciudad, y extenderán todo el gas para que la multitud caiga en nuestras manos y se vuelvan en esclavos mentales.

Parca #2: pero que pasa si esa agente de los protectores ¿vuelve a intervenir?

Parca #1: no te preocupes por eso, para cuando nuestro plan se lleve a cabo será muy tarde para detenernos muahahahahahaha.

Parca #3: el jefe quiere establecer contacto con usted mi señor.

Sale una pequeña pantalla voladora de la nave, donde aparece una sombra con los ojos rojos y aterradores.

Jefe de las parcas: Espero que tu plan funcione, ya quiero tener ese planeta a mi merced.

Parca #1: no se preocupe de eso mi señor, para la medianoche de hoy, usted tendrá un nuevo planeta que destruir después de volver a sus habitantes en esclavos mentales.

Jefe de las parcas: Excelente, espero que no falles en tu plan…

Mas tarde ese día (18:54 PM) Fred andaba caminando solo sin saber que hacer, ya que no podría ir con Nora a la fiesta de la escuela y estar solo no tendría sentido.

Fred: (suspiro) bueno, creo que no iré a la fiesta de la escuela, pero ¿que es eso?

Entonces Fred ve una casa algo rara con un brillo de color verde, decide ir a ver que es solo por curiosidad.

Fred: creo entrare a ver que hay ahí…

¿?: Alerta de intruso, alerta de intruso, alerta de intruso.

Fred: ¿alerta de intruso?

¿?: Creo que encontramos otro sujeto de pruebas.

¿?: Llevémoslo al laboratorio.

Fred: noooo ¿Dónde me llevan? ¡Auxilio!

Mientras tanto, Brains en su laboratorio estaba por perder la esperanza, hasta que Friday detecto actividad sospechosas a solo unas cuadras.

Friday: Mis sensores me indican que hay actividad sospechosa a solo 3 cuadras.

Brains: Friday muéstrame el lugar exacto de la actividad.

Friday: (se convierte en un mapa digital) es justo ahí en esa casa de aspecto raro…

Brains: espera un momento, esa casa no estaba allí ayer, Friday debemos ir ahí de inmediato.

Al llegar al lugar Brains le pide a Friday que analice si hay algún lugar por donde entrar.

Friday: encontré una entrada por un ducto de ventilación, pero debemos ser sigilosos, ya que ese ducto nos guía directo a su laboratorio.

Brains: de acuerdo…

Fred estaba en una camilla, atado de manos y pies.

Fred: déjenme ir, este lugar es aterrador.

Parca #1: deja de quejarte terrícola, muy pronto tu serás nuestro nuevo esclavo junto a todo este planeta.

Parca #2: mi señor el gas para la prueba esta casi listo.

Parca #1: muy bien…

Parca #3: mi señor hay ruidos extraños en ducto de ventilación K-59

Y en ese momento una de las rejillas del ducto de ventilación sale volando, las parcas miran que es y de ahí sale Brains con Friday.

Brains: alto ahí, en nombre de los protectores…

Brains observa que Fred esta en el laboratorio atado a una camilla.

Brains: Fred ¿que haces aquí?

Fred: se diría que ellos me capturaron por pura casualidad…

Parcas #1: silencio terrícola, agente Brains creo que llegaste muy tarde, nuestro plan esta apunto de iniciar en tan solo un minuto, (aparece una pantalla de computadora con una cuenta regresiva) ya todo esta perdido, ríndete ahora

Brains: nunca me rendiré, y un minuto me basta y sobra para detener tu plan

Parca #1: jajajajaja muy gracioso, ustedes dos deténganla…

Brains empieza a pelear con las dos parcas, mientras Friday intenta liberar a Fred.

Friday: no te muevas Fred, eso hace más difícil liberarte.

Fred: lo siento Friday, estas cosas lastiman

Aparece la parca #1 detrás de Friday y le lanza un imán.

Fred: ¡Cuidado Friday!

Friday: ¿cuidado? VZZZZ VZZZZ hoy trabaje mucho en la pecera VZZZZ VZZZZZ ten cuidado que la gallina se lleva el auto VZZZZZ

Parca #1: muahahahaha ahora ya no hay nadie quien te defienda (se da la vuelta) pero que…

La parca #1 es golpeada por Brains lo cual lo deja inconsciente, Brains logra liberar a Fred y luego va desactivar la computadora principal que tiene programado dispersar el gas a horas 22:00 PM.

Computadora: 10 segundos para dispersar el gas.

Brains: solo unas cuantas líneas de código, listo la situación esta a salvo

Computadora: dispersión de gas interrumpida.

Las parcas empiezan a levantarse después de estar inconscientes un rato.

Parca #1: cierren todas las compuertas, agente Brains, tu y tu amigo no saldrán de aquí con vida.

Fred: ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Fred por accidente al tocar revienta dos tuberías muy sensibles al tacto, una tubería de con Hidrogeno 2 y otra con oxigeno.

Parca #1: tonto, que acabas de hacer.

Parca #3: señor me empiezo a derretir.

Parca #1: me derrito yo también, no entiendo que pasa…

Brains: la torpeza de mi amigo acaba de crear un gas similar al agua, lo que hace que se derritan.

Parca #2: me derrito…

Brains: Fred trae a Friday, salgamos de aquí

Fred: de acuerdo.

Fred, Brains y Friday salen lo más rápido posible de la nave que curiosamente también se empieza a derretir.

Esa noche misma Fred va con Braianna a la fiesta de año nuevo del colegio.

Fred: bueno creo que venir contigo no fue mala idea, creo

Braianna: bueno yo pienso lo mismo.

Sir Percibal: Freddy, veo que viniste a la fiesta, yo pensaba que no vendría por que Nora no vendrá.

Fred: bueno lo pensé y decidí venir con Braianna…

Braianna: si, eso me tomo por sorpresa.

Sir Percibal; en ese caso, buena suerte con esto.

Fred: ¿a que te refieres?

Sir Percibal: a nada, creo que debo ir por allá con esas chicas.

Braianna: bueno ya es casi medianoche, creo que debemos irnos.

Fred: yo pienso lo mismo.

DJ: la cuenta regresiva para recibir el 2013, empieza ahora 10, 9, 8…

Fred y Braianna ven a algunas parejas compartiendo el momento junto en la cuenta regresiva.

Fred: creo que seria estúpido hacer, ya sabes

Braianna: yo creo lo mismo, aunque solo para recibir el año

Fred: tal vez tengas razón…

Braianna: tu primero o ambos al mismo tiempo.

Fred: creo que mejor ambos al mismo tiempo y así no arruinamos nuestra amistad.

Braianna: de acuerdo

DJ:3,. 2, 1, ¡FELIZ 2013!

Ambos cierra los ojos y se dan un pequeño beso, luego se separan.

Fred: eso fue algo extraño

Braianna: creo lo mismo, mira la hora debo irme+

Fred: si, si, si claro, hablamos mas tarde.

Braianna; adiós

Fred: adiós

Braianna se va y Fred se queda algo pensativo en la fiesta, y ahí concluye esta pequeña historia.


End file.
